


You, Me & Everything We Could Be

by codegxg



Series: Exquisitely Damaged [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codegxg/pseuds/codegxg
Summary: They don't say sorry.In fact, they don't say anything.
Relationships: Tristan Duffy/Liz Taylor (American Horror Story)
Series: Exquisitely Damaged [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256915
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	You, Me & Everything We Could Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allthelightisee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthelightisee/gifts).



> Note at the end! Please be aware this is a much rougher story then usual, all adults are consenting, no actual depictions of rape or anything like that, but rough smex is implied. If I need to change the rating, let me know.

-

She is a lady, thank you very much!  
She does not drink, not too much, anyway, she does not get drunk, she does not fall into stupors or rages, she does not drink whiskey from the bottle or drown herself in tequila and wine. She does not ransack her own room, throw clothing into the trash, rip sequins off of gowns or carve her nails into fur.  
Because she is a lady.  
But it's almost four am and she has done all of this and more, in fact her room looks like a bag full of angry cats got loose.  
Because he's gone and he's with her and- Jesus Christ, where did the rest of the liquor go!?

"Liz?"  
She stops, her gnawing on her lips, pushing the sleeves of her decorative and demure sweater down her arms, past her wrists, past the angry lines she has scratched there, her hands shaking and her eyes itching with unshed tears.  
She presses her fists against her eyes, trying to remember if she still cares about mascara and eyeshadow, before she gives Tristan a dazzling smile.  
"Hello, darling."  
Liz knows when he knows something is wrong.  
Because of course he does.  
Any other man would ignore her sobbing, her obvious anger and the horrible state her room is in.  
But Tristan, damn him, can't.  
Won't.  
"What happened?"  
It explodes out of her like a tsunami, a thousand words she swore she would never say. A thousand things she never thought or really believed.  
A thousand, thousands memories and events that never happened.  
"You happened!"  
"Wh-"  
"I was fine! I accepted that this was my life. I was getting by just fine before you decided to waltz in here and screw up everything!"  
"Me-"  
"Yes, you!"  
"I never cared! About any of this! I had nothing to lose and everything to gain by being here! And then you come along with your damn ideas about me and your daydreams! Well, what am I supposed to do!?"  
"Me!?"  
He's yelling over her now, and she's very aware that anyone could walk past and hear them, and she doesn't care.  
"Yes, she says, again, you!"  
"And what about you Liz, still lying to yourself, pretending you're so innocent?!"  
"I am not-"  
"Me? What about you?"  
"Do you think I ever had a problem before you came along!?" he's shaking now.  
"Prob-"  
"I didn't give a damn about anything, nothing, I was just fine! I had money, I had girls lining up the block to kiss my feet and you, goddamn it!" he roared, picking up one of the heavy wooden boxes that used to hold dresses, and throwing it against the wall, the red paint chipping to reveal white plaster.  
They are so close now, they can see every line in each others face. The flecks of blue in his eyes, the soft, skin of her neck.  
"Yes, YOU are the problem, damn me to Hell the day I walked into this hotel and saw you and damn me to Hell the day I fell in love with you!"  
Their mouths meet in a bruising kiss, his teeth run into hers.  
When she goes to grab him, to push him away, to pull him closer, he grabs her hands and roughly holds them above her head. Her knee digs into his dick, already hard and swollen, his mouth grabbing at chunks of flesh. 

When he comes to, he's covered in bruises and nail and bite marks. He remembers at one point her biting his wrist so hard he began to bleed. And her crying, holding him tightly to her.  
Tristan runs a finger across her face, still covered in mascara, tears and sweat.  
She is so beautiful.  
He sits up and continues to stare down at her.  
At some point they ended up on her bed, covered by torn dresses and furs.  
Tristan blames himself.  
He should.  
He knew Liz was falling, that at some point she was going to crack.  
Of course he did, everyone has a breaking point.  
Even extremely patient people like her.  
"I love you," he says, to himself, to her.  
"Liz, I was wrong. You, you didn't damn me, you saved me. From myself, from everything that kept me from being who you knew I could be. In you I found redemption," he whispers.  
He sees she's awake only after he's finished.  
"I love you," Liz says, her hand laying against his cheek.  
"I love you."

They don't say sorry.  
In fact, they don't say anything.  
But if anyone notices Tristan is hanging around the counter longer, that Liz has longer conversations with him or that they both disappear from the hotel together, around the same time.  
No one says a word.

They do notice, however, when they disappear for good.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear children! Just to let you all know this is dedicated to Allthelightisee, the best commentator ever!  
> I just want to say thank you again AllthelightIsee for your help and reviews!  
> Another shout out to my son, two new stories in one day. Guys it's so cute watching him watching Star Wars, he understands nothing (he's only two) but everytime laser blasts and lightsaber fights happen, he claps his hands.  
> I'm either raising a future Star Wars fan or a future Darth Vader lol, you decide.  
> Have a great day everyone, please review and send kudos. 


End file.
